Blind Love
by hot chocolat3
Summary: [SESSKAG] Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo are stuck in a dungeon at Sesshoumaru's castle. What happens if the potion that was meant to destroy Naraku was accidently thrown on Kagome causing her life to slowly drain from her body? Can Sesshoumaru destroy the


Okay. So it has been a while since I have written a fan fiction. No flames please.

-Introduction-

Inu-Yasha, Kagome and Shippo have been captured on the western border lines and have been brought back to Sesshoumaru's castle.

-the story Begins-

Shit!

Sitting in a dungeon, Shippo, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha were stuck in Sesshoumaru's castle.

"That mother fucking…"

"Shippo! I think I see a hole in the corner of the wall." Kagome shouted cutting off Inu-yasha's tantrum.

The three of them looked up and sure enough, there was a hole big enough for Shippo to squeeze through.

"Good work Kagome! Try lifting me up and I'll see if I can get out."

Inu-yasha heffed and Kagome did the best she could to lift Shippo up and through the hole.

"Blue Panties?" muttered Inu-yasha looking up Kagome's skirt since he was sitting and she was standing above him.

"SIT!"

-Sesshoumaru's quarters-

There was a large boom which caused Sesshoumaru to wake up from his slumber. Getting off his bed, he walked over to his closet where he put on his robe and tucked in a vial into his sash which was known to be the key to defeating Naraku.

Looking out the window, he saw his idiotic brother's friends desperately trying to get through his army to rescue his brother and his ningen.

Clang Sesshoumaru perked up after hearing a second noise coming through the dungeon and quickly made his way to the dungeon only to find the fox rat had opened the latch to the prison and the prisoners were already making their escape! Sesshoumaru growled and began to run after them.

-Outside-

Once Kagome, Inu-yasha, and Shippo reached outside, Sango and Miroku appeared.

"Catch Kagome!" Sango threw Kagome's bow and arrows to her.

Sesshoumaru burst out of his castle, his eyes laced in blood red fury.

"Let's retreat!" Miroku shouted and the group started running back.

Kagome strung back an arrow and shot it at Sesshoumaru's heart. Sesshoumaru quickly twisted away and the arrow hit his shoulder. He roared in rage and charged after Kagome. Kagome shot another arrow hitting his waist. Sesshoumaru thrashed at his waist, ripping the arrow out of his side along with the vial and tossed it back at the retreating Kagome. The vial smashed against Kagome's back causing the liquid to disintegrate the arrow and dissolve into her body.

Kagome feel to the floor screaming as her body started glowing. The shikon jewel tried as best as it could to ward off the evil essence. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. The damn girl took the thing that might've been the only way to stop Naraku!

Sesshoumaru quickly picked up Kagome and flew back into his castle before Miroku and Sango could reach her. The girl was going to die anyways. There was no way that a ningens body could handle such a powerful substance.

Inu-yasha screamed Kagome's name but Sesshoumaru's army gathered up and pummeled him down. Sango and Miroku, having no strength left for themselves, had no choice but to drag Inu-yasha out and bring him back to Kaede's village.

-Sesshoumaru's Quarters-

Sesshoumaru slowly made his way to his bed tossing Kagome to the side and fell into his silk sheets where he could have a chance to heal. Naomi, a beautiful neko seductress crawled on top of Sesshoumaru.

"What's with the human girl dearest?"

"Refrain from calling me any pet names woman; I have no use for your purposes right now."

Naomi purred and began to pull off Sesshoumaru's pants, watching his wounds already begin to heal.

"I said get off!" Sesshoumaru threw the neko off his bed and continued to rest.

-Kagome-

Kagome woke up in a trance. She stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru's bed. The seductress obviously upset on the floor. Kagome got on top of Sesshoumaru straddling him.

"What are you doing you filthy human?" Sesshoumaru snarled, too weak to fling another being off of him. Kagome bent over and whispered into his ear, "Maybe I can help you then."

Kagome nipped his neck, sending small bolts of electricity down Sesshoumaru's body. She began to rock her hips against his groin which caused him to groan back in pleasure. Their lips were about to touch until the seductress stood up.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome snapped awake and looked into the eyes of a much pleasured demon.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" Kagome whispered and quickly jumped off of Sesshoumaru, running towards the exit. Naomi smirked in contempt and watched as Sesshoumaru sat up.

Slap!

"Never bother or show your face again to this Sesshoumaru."

-the hallway-

Kagome was running through the hallways as fast as she could, trying to find the exit. Tears were coming into her eyes.

"What did I do?"

All of a sudden, Kagome's vision blurred and she lost balance. Lying on the floor, Kagome looked forward and could distinctly make out a pair of black boots walking toward her.

"What's wrong ningen?" Sesshoumaru stated blankly.

"I'm going blind."

-End Chapter 1-

At least 15 reviews b4 i continue please :


End file.
